Problem: Three-fourths of the parrots on Bird Island are green, and the remainder are blue. If there are 92 parrots total on Bird Island, how many of those parrots are blue?
Explanation: Since $\dfrac{3}{4}$ of the parrots are green and the rest are blue, then $1-\dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{1}{4}$ of the parrots are blue. Since there are 92 parrots total, there must be $\dfrac{1}{4}(92) = \boxed{23}$ blue parrots.